The Moon That Breaks The Night
by twelvestopsandhome
Summary: "The Young Wolf has gone to bed for the night and I suggest you do the same" Ser Raynald Westerling told his sisters. Robb/Jeyne multichapter
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, lovely people! So this has been floating around in my head for a while now and I thought it was time I got it down on paper. Very basically it's my take on what happened at The Crag. It'll be fluffy in parts, it'll be dark and angst in parts, it'll be funny in parts but hopefully it'll always be entertaining.

Disclaimer: None of what you recognize is mine!

I've replaced Smalljon Umber with Greatjon Umber just because he is so fun to write. I hope you are okay with that :) 

* * *

><p>The Moon That Breaks The Night. <p>

"The Crag is yours, Your Grace" Ser Rolph Spice gave a small bow. 

Robb Stark returned the gesture with an equally small smile. 'Thank you, ser" 

The taking of The Crag was almost embarrassingly simple. Greatjon and Black Walder had scaled the miserably defended walls easily while Robb himself broke the main gate. Arrows had been fired in defence and the men of the Crag had armed themselves with armour and swords for a battle but, faced with innumerable nods and witnessing the king's direwolf rip a man half to pieces, they quietly surrendered on the instructions of Lady Westerling. 

"Please inform the Lady Sybell that as the hour is so late, I will not call on her 'til the morrow. We will however avail of your hospitality" Robb's smile was broader this time. 

"Of course, Your Grace" Ser Rolph nodded curtly. "I shall make arrangements to prepare a chamber for you." 

"No need, I'll stay make camp with my men but food and drink would be greatly appreciated. My men are undoubtedly in need of refreshments after their -" Robb looked around the dark courtyard as if searching for the correct word. "- exercise." 

* * *

><p>"Can you see?" Eleyna Westerling pushed into her sister just a little too aggressively for what was expected of a highborn lady. Her attempt to gain more viewing space at the window was successful as Jeyne moved just enough to let her younger sister slide neatly in beside her. <p>

"Not well" Jeyne sighed in a frustrated tone. 

The sudden opening of the chamber door made the sisters' heads turn in a speed that would have caused damage to lesser able bodies. 

"What are you two doing still awake?" Ser Raynald stood in the doorway with a face like thunder that softened slightly when he met his sisters' eyes. 

"We wished to see The Young Wolf" Eleyna stated taking another peak out of the window. 

"The Young Wolf has gone to bed for the night and I suggest you do the same. Off to your own chamber Jeyne and I won't tell mother about this" Ser Raynald made his way to gently wrap an arm around her shoulder. 

"He's taken the castle, hasn't he?" she asked trying to hide her anxiety. 

"Yes" Ser Raynald nodded, not for one moment lowering his eyes. "You will not be harmed, I promise you both." 

Jeyne tried to smile in gratitude but found the prominent emotion she felt was not gratitude for her brother, nor fear of the army waiting outside, but anger that they had given up so easily. 

Ser Raynald ushered Eleyna away from the window to take her in his arms also. "Remember, we are Westerlings of The Crag, one of the oldest bloodlines in the Seven Kingdoms, descendents of the First Men" his voice was becoming more theatrical which made Jeyne smile despite herself "If the Starks and the Lannisters need thrones and crowns to assert themselves, then let them. We are above such things." 

Eleyna applauded her brother who bowed grandly in return. 

Jeyne was unsure whether any of them believed her brother's words but they had managed to ease her mind. 

"Come Jeyne" Ser Raynald reached for his sister's hand. 

"Can she not stay here tonight?" Eleyna asked resting a knee on the bed. 

"Do the Northernmen frighten you little sister?" Ser Raynald teased. 

"Nothing frightens me" Eleyna crossed her arms defiantly. 

"Perhaps I should stay here just to be safe" Jeyne left her brother's side and sat down on the bed with her sister. 

Raynald just shook his head with a smile "Rest well, little sisters" and closed the door behind him. 

"What is going to happen now?" Eleyna asked when she and Jeyne were wrapped snugly up in bed. 

Jeyne was silent for a moment "I suspect we'll swear fealty to the Young Wolf and continue as Stark banner men instead of Lannister ones." 

Eleyna nodded "But what of loyalty? The Lannisters have been good to us." 

Jeyne was struck by the maturity and wisedom of her young sister's question. 

"There's a war, Ellie. They have father" Jeyne replied as if that explained everything. "Perhaps, the King in the North will be just as good to us."

* * *

><p>"That looks nasty, Your Grace" Greatjon Umber laughed as Robb bandaged up his own right forearm. <p>

"I can barely feel it, Lord Umber" Robb rose from his seat to look out the flap of his tent. "Are the men well?" 

"Very, they send their compliments to the Crag's cook" The Greatjon laughed again. 

It amazed Robb how the man was always in such high spirits and despite their considerable difference in age, Robb sometimes felt that they were both boys playing at being men. 

"Tell me of the Westerlings" Robb gestured to a flagon of ale on the table. 

"Thank you, Your Grace." The Greatjon took a seat and a long swig. "An old family, with more pride than power." 

"Remind you of another family we know?" Robb sniggered, joining the Greatjon at the table. 

The Greatjon tutted. "You shouldn't speak so, Your Grace. The Frey's will be family one day" 

Grey Wind who had been gnawing on a piece of meat, lifted his head to give a short deep growl which the two men made no mind to. 

"Don't remind me" Robb muttered under his breath. "The Westerlings?" 

"Ah yes, the eldest lad, Raynald is quite an able knight so I hear, best get him on side early. It's Lady Sybell you need to look out for though. She's a Spicer you see, granddaughter of Maggy the Frog." 

Robb laughed "If only a woodswitch was the extent of my troubles." 

"How long shall we stay, Your Grace?" The Greatjon asked. 

The King in the North rubbed his wounded arm subconsciously "However long they'll have us." 

* * *

><p>I have checked and rechecked for any mistakes so if there are any I am very sorry and feel free to point them out to me please! Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies! So I had a crazy amount of hits on this over the last few days (much love to everyone who checked it out 3) but only the one review so hopefully this chapter might inspire some more feedback!

I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the title comes from Florence and The Machine's song Howl. Check it out, it just screams of this pairing!

As ever, none of this is mine etc etc! Enjoy and I hope to hear from some of you!

Edit: I seem to be having some difficulties with the font...it starts off regular but changes to italic of it's own accord. I'm hoping it'll sort itself out but I will leave the chapter up for now. I hope it doesn't bother anyone! Very annoying!

* * *

><p>The Moon That Breaks The Night<p>

Chapter 2

Jeyne awoke before it was bright. If it weren't for those night images of wolves falling from a grey tower into a Lion's pit she wouldn't have believed she had slept at all. 

Leaving her still sleeping sister abed, she quietly left the chamber and made her way down the long hall, passing her younger brother, Rollam's door. "_I wonder whether he finds all of this exciting or terrifying_" she thought, gently running her fingers along the wooden frame as she past. Her elder brother's door, the last before the staircase, was slightly ajar allowing Jeyne a peek in. The bed was still made and there was no sign of Raynald. "_He must have guarded us all night_." she thought lovingly. 

The Sept in The Crag was by no means grand but it had served as a place of worship for Jeyne all her life. She didn't consider herself a particularly pious girl but in times of strife or uncertainty she relished the thought that someone or something was listening to her prayers. 

She knelt before The Mother "Watch over my family, give Mother the strength to met the Young Wolf with pride" she whispered. Silence. _"Were you expecting an answer you foolish girl?"_

She knelt before The Father. She had thought to ask for strength and courage for her father also but in the end she just whispered "Bring my father home safe". 

She knelt before the Warrior and saw her brother's face. "Keep the men of The Crag safe, whomever's cause they fight for." She raised her head again to look upon the Warrior's stoic face "And lead the northernmen to a battle far from here." 

A light mist was descending on the courtyard by the time Jeyne left the Sept. Despite the great army just outside the gates, Jeyne could have thought herself the only person in the world at that moment. So, when she rounded the Sept wall and collided with another soul, she left out quite an unladylike exclamation "Seven hells!" 

Two arms reached out to steady her "My apologies milady, I had not thought to meet anyone at this hour" A northern voice said quickly. 

Jeyne finished adjusting herself and looked up to face her disturber. 

He was younger than she had expected, he couldn't have been more than six and ten in years, with a handsome but tired face. 

"You cannot be here, ser" Jeyne said defiantly, pulling her shawl tight around her. She had not seen the need to change into her day clothes but, with the ever increasing mist and the strange northern man in front of her, she wished that she had thought differently. 

The stranger laughed "I think I can as it happens. I was just looking for the maester. You see my wou-" 

"It does not matter who you were looking for!" Jeyne's anger surprised her. She knew the northerners had taken the castle but seeing them, even just one of them walking around her home like he ruled the roost made it too real. "Please leave." she pointed toward the main gate. 

The stranger blinked at her and folded his arms across his chest to study her for a moment. He looked as if he was about to argue back but in the end he simply bowed. "I am sorry I have offended you with my presence milady. Forgive me" He promptly took her advice and walked to the gate. 

Jeyne found herself breathing at a dangerous rate. Her mind was racing. _"Do not say anymore Jeyne, do not. Jeyne. Do no-_" "And you can tell your wolf king that he may leave as well." 

The stranger stopped in his tracks and turned slowly around before. "Milady, if all the residents of The Crag are as pleasant as you, I shouldn't think he'll wish to leave at all." 

* * *

><p>Robb was still smiling to himself by the time he reached the centre of camp where his men were beginning to stir. Several mumbled their "Good morrows" as he passed. <p>

The Greatjon had made his way to the front of Robb's tent. "You're awake early." he stated the obvious as his king approached. 

Robb shrugged before wiping beads of the sweet that had formed on his brow away. "I wished to explore my new castle." He didn't see the need to tell him that his true purpose was to find The Crag's maester to see to his wound. 

A guard held the flap of the tent open for the king and Lord Umber "And was it to your satisfaction?" The Greatjon asked. 

"I was thrown out." Robb answered bluntly. 

"By who?" The Greatjon put his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"At ease, my lord. It was a young maid, one of the Westerlings, I presume. I think I frightened her. I'm sure she meant no harm." Robb took a seat, his lack of sleep catching up with him. "She didn't know who I was." 

The Greatjon laughed "I hope that didn't wound your pride, your Grace. A foolish girl, clearly. Pay her no mind." 

Robb didn't join in The Greatjon's laughter. "Not foolish, just afraid. Though, it was brave of her to speak to me so, even if she didn't know who I was." 

The Greatjon looked like he was losing interest. "Was she pretty? He asked after a short silence. 

"I don't see what her appearance has to do with it." Robb leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "_Why do I feel so weak?_" he asked himself. 

The Greatjon raised an eyebrow. "So she was pretty then." 

* * *

><p>"Sweetling, what are you doing in your nightgown?" Lady Sybell asked her eldest daughter when she appeared at the top of the staircase. "Dress yourself, child. The king will be here at any moment. <p>

"Yes, mother." Jeyne said absent-mindedly as she ascended the staircase. 

"Jeyne" her mother grabbed her wrist gently as she went to move past. "We are going to get your father back and I promise everything will be as it once was." 

Jeyne did not believe her. 

* * *

><p>So I see no reason as to why they couldn't have had a run in before the whole nursing him back to heath thing right? Does it work?<p>

Over and out!

Sorry again about the italic thing...What's going on FF?


End file.
